La historia de los olvidados
by Adrian Felix
Summary: Por micho tiempo las Mane Six pensaron que estaban haciendo el bien, pero muy pronto descubrirán que muchas veces el camino al infierno esta pavimentado de buenas intenciones.
1. prólogo

Prologo.

Todo se ha perdido, no veo, no hablo, no siento, no escucho ni los latidos de mi corazón, lo único que mis oídos sienten es el ruido de las tropas enemigas pasando cerca de donde nos han privado de nuestra libertad.

-¿Qué ocurre dulzura?-. Me dice una poni anaranjada, mi amiga, Applejack.

-¿Por qué no has dicho ni una sola palabra?-. Escucho a otra de mis amigas, con pelo blanco y crin morada, Rarity.

Mis otras amigas también estaban preocupadas, pero no dicen nada, solo me observan con ojos de esperanza pero yo no puedo brindarles eso.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?-. Menciono casi rozando el llanto. Todo es nuestra culpa.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Grita a todo pulmón una poni de melena arcoíris.

-¡Tú bien sabes que es cierto!- Exploto dejando ir toda mi tristeza e ira.

-¡Pensábamos que hacíamos el bien, pero todo era una falsedad, nosotros les dimos a los enemigos de Ecuestria las herramientas y recursos para que pudieran completar su horrible objetivo!-. Nada más término de hablar creo un mar de lágrimas a mí alrededor.

-Creo que Twilight tiene razón, no somos buenas- Expresa una poni de pelo completamente lacio y de un rosa obscuro.

-No, no, no, no, no, no puede ser verdad-. La poni arcoíris, Rainbow Dash estaba en completa negación.

-Oh, que tierno, se acerca su fin y aun así mantienen su amistad- Se escucha desde las sombras, es lejana pero se siente como si estuviera a lado de nosotros.

-¡Tú!, ¡Por qué nos hiciste esto, yo confié en ti, te ofrecí mi amistad, mi casa, mi confianza, mis amigas, mis conocimientos, todo y aun así te convertiste en lo que tanto te aterraba!-. Grite con toda mi furia, se desataba un infierno en mi interior, ya no iba a contener, no más…

-¿Y a que has venido?- La desafía Rainbow Dash.

-Solo vine para sacarlas de aquí y que vean ante sus ojos nuestra victoria final- Dice esta maldita poni con un tono de voz que expresaba maldad total.

\- Bueno, nos vamos al asalto final sobre su querida Canterlot.-

Fue una completa masacre, no se podía llamar a eso batalla; en un solo día redujeron a cenizas a la guardia real, llegando al castillo en la noche.

-¿Ya estas satisfecha?- Expreso con cierto desdén.

-Vaya que sí, ahora que, a ya se, ¡Guardias llévenlas a los calabozos y traigan a un escritor ante mí!-

-¡Si, emperatriz!- Gritan los guardias, arrastrándonos a un lugar sombrío y oscuro de cual posiblemente nunca salgamos.

-Ahora que se fueron, solo esperaré a ese escritor para poder plasmas nuestras grandes hazañas a las futuras generaciones-

-E, escuché que me llamaba, emperatriz- Llegaba un poni color café claro

-Escuchaste bien, así que siéntate y sigue mis instrucciones. Quiero que escribas una historia en donde se resalten las aventuras y triunfos de mis amigos y mías-

-¿Y cuál será el título?-

-Será… La historia de los olvidados.

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llega el prólogo de lo que promete ser una gran historia que iré actualizando con el paso del tiempo. Si les gustó favor de recomendarlo con amigos, compartirlo y dejar su opinión al respecto.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1: ¿Por qué?**

-¿Por qué me pasa esto?, ¿Qué he hecho mal en mi vida? Esta y muchas otras preguntas se hacía Lightning Dust mientras veían los cambios en el paisaje de camino a Manehattan para ver si tendría una oportunidad de reiniciar su vida después de lo que le hizo pasar Rainbow Dash.

-¡Te odio, algún día vivirás lo que es sufrir!- Grita en su mente mientras recordaba ese fatídico día, el cómo fue humillada y expulsada de la academia por culpa de esa pony y sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

-¡Hemos llegado a destino!- Anunciaba el encargado del viaje.

Muchos ponis salían contentos, veían a sus familias o simplemente iban a buscar una oportunidad a la gran ciudad, pero ella no. Simplemente veía a su alrededor, tanta alegría le deprimía más, no tenía familia ni amigos ni esperanza ni oportunidades como los otros ponis, estaba vacía por dentro, no era nada.

-Maldita seas, algún día, algún día, algún día…- Repetía una y otra vez en su mente hasta que un pequeño accidente le saco de su mundo.

-¡Oye, fíjate por donde caminas!- le reclamo una pony de cabello morado y pelo rosa.

-Perdón, pero estaba pensativa- Menciono Lighninig Dust.

-¿Enserio, pues en que pensabas idiota?- La otra poni estaba bastante indignada, aunque a la vez, curiosa.

-En como esa Rainbow Dash me dejo en la calle- Susurro Dust entre dientes.

-¿Dash, esa poni, que es amiga de la tal Rarity?- Preguntó con asombró la poni

\- ¿Tú las conoces?- Casi grita Lightning Dust de la sorpresa.

-Claro, esa Rarity destrozó mis ilusiones de ser una gran artista de la moda- Decía la otra pony con rabia en su voz.

-Por cierto, creo que no me he presentado, me llamo Suri Polomare.

 **Y hasta aquí llega este capítulo, por si preguntan voy a subir los episodios todos los lunes.**

 **Ya saben: comenten, califiquen y esperen hasta el próximo lunes, adiós.**


	3. capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Pasado lejano.**

Lightning Dust estaba muy sorprendida, el hecho de encontrar una poni que también tenía cierto odio en su interior no era algo que en lo mínimo se esperara, e incluso se dio cuenta de la sorpresa de la otra poni.

Después de eso, Suri Polomare la invitó a su casa a pasar la noche, y además aprovecharía para poder platicar sobre el pasado de ambas ponis.

En plena noche en la gran ciudad, las dos ponis empezaron a recordar y discutir el cómo sus vidas fueron trucadas por esas malditas ponis.

-¿Y cuál es tu historia con Rainbow Dash ?- Pregunta con bastante curiosidad Suri Polomare.

-Pues Dash y yo estábamos en la academia en pleno ejercicio de despejar nubes cuando le propuse la idea de crear un tornado, lo creamos, pero se nos fue de control y mientras trataba de controlarlo escuche gritos de varías ponis entre ellas a Rainbow Dash, la cual voló a gran velocidad con tal de ayudar a sus amigas, total que después de todo esa poni fue con la capitana para reclamarla supuesta negligencia de mi parte y esto termina cuando me expulsaron de la academia...-

-¡¿Pero no fue tu culpa?!- Exclamo de la nada Suri aparentemente ofendida.

-¡Fue culpa de esas ponis que se metieron en pleno entrenamiento como si nada y sin siquiera avisar de que iban a ir y además esa tal capitana que prácticamente le besó los cascos a Dash ya que si otra poni se hubiera quejado ni en cuenta!- Sui estaba pero furiosa, parecía que iba a golpear algo.

-Ya cálmate, si no te vas a desmayar- Exclamo muy preocupada Lightning Dust al ver el estado de su nueva amiga.

-Mejor cuéntame tu historia y luego discutimos esos detalles de quien tuvo la culpa y demás- Propuso Dust, así que Suri tomo aire, se calmó, se relajó y empezó con su historia.

-Pues yo en ese momento estaba muy preocupada, ya que si no ganaba el primer lugar de un concurso de modas mi empleo como diseñadora de modas estaría en riesgo, así que decidí estafar a esa ingenua de Rarity, me robé un poco de su tela con la excusa de poner accesorios cuando en realidad mí en ese entonces asistente creo una colección completa. Parecía que todo marchaba bien pero esa poni logró hacer otra colección desde cero, eso me aterró bastante, pero me despreocupé al ver como se fue corriendo sin reclamar su premio-.

-¿Y entonces que ocurrió?- Preguntó Lightning Dust con gran curiosidad.

-¡Fui traicionada¡- Levantó la voz Suri. –Mi asistente le fue a dar el trofeo a Rarity y me dejó a mi suerte, por su culpa fui echada de mi empleo y tuve que vivir casi en la miseria por mucho tiempo hasta que, recientemente, pude conseguir otro empleo y empecé a ahorrar y poco a poco volver a levantarme- Terminó Suri con una voz que reflejaba que se le iba el aliento.

-Pero en sí no fue culpa de Rarity, fue más culpa de tu asistente- Reflexiono Dust, pero con bastante temor de desatar la ira de su compañera.

-¡Error, si mi asistenta no hubiera estado en contacto con las ideas de amistad y amor de esa poni nunca me traicionaría pero como no fue así…- Exclamó Suri, aunque la última parte la dijo con algo de nostalgia.

-¿Y qué sigue?. El pasado ya no se puede cambiar, solo podremos preocuparnos por nuestro futuro- Menciono Dust con pesar.

-No, no, podríamos vengarnos. Piensa, que tal que no somos las únicas que su vida fue arruinada, a lo mejor hay más por toda Equestria, esperando el momento oportuno para cobrar lo que les fue arrebatado- Teoriza Suri de manera orgullosa y con un tono de voz vengativo.

-Estas insinuando que viajemos por toda Equestria y los busquemos- Preguntó la poni pegaso también con un tono de voz de vengativo.

-Eres inteligente, mi amiga, tal vez el destino nos reunión para terminar con esas ponis de una buena vez-.

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Si les gusta la historia en general seguirla y compartirla con sus amigos. Si quieren remarcar errores o reseñar la historia, adelante siempre y cuando sea con respeto.**

 **Si se preguntan porque subí la historia un domingo y no el lunes es porque mañana no voy a poder, pero no se altera el calendario. Nuevo capítulo todos los lunes por la tarde-noche, entre las 6 y las 8 de la tarde.**

 **Y ahora sí, me despido, un saludo y un abrazo psicológico.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: La sombra del antes.**

Lightning Dust y Suri Polomare estaban listas para empezar su aventura, no tenían muchas esperanzas, pero no dejaron que ese detalle las desanimara y estaban convencidas de que iban a encontrar al menos a un poni con un pasado muy similar y que, además, compartieran intereses y deseos vengativos.

Usando sus ahorros compraron algo de comida, una que otra prenda y boletos de tren con rumbo a las Pegasus, ya que era el pasaje más barato y partiría en la tarde-noche para llegar a destino en tres días.

Las dos ponis estaban mirando por la ventana el paso del paisaje, cuando en eso Dust le preguntó a su compañera con un tono dudoso.

-¿De verdad crees que esto valdrá la pena?-

-Sí, deben pagar por lo que nos hicieron, esto no puede quedar impune.-

-Pero, ¿A qué costo?, ¿Hasta qué extremo vamos a llegar?-

-Hasta donde sea necesario, y si alguien se entromete en nuestro camino, pobre de él.-

-Pero…-

-¡¿Pero qué?! , Enserio no tienes ese sentimiento de rabia, no recuerdas cuando ella te tiro tus sueños a la tierra, te apuesto que viviste una época de depresión después de eso, no es muy fácil de intuir.-

-Así es, incluso en mis recuerdos de pequeña ella casi siempre estaba en el primer lugar, y además sus padres la apoyaban mucho, en cambio, mis padres siempre estaban ausentes y para intentar llamar su atención, quería ser la mejor…- Esto último lo dijo con un tono muy depresivo.

-Ya veo, yo no tuve la misma educación que tú, mi familia era muy separada. Apenas nos hablábamos unos con otros, estaba yo sola contra la gran ciudad, tuve que aprender a sobrevivir en el mundo de los negocios; sus trucos, sus trampas, quienes eran los líderes, formarme un carácter duro, frío y lógico.-

-Supongo que por eso nos afectaron tanto, nuestro orgullo, nuestros sueños, nuestra educación, todo eso se volvió un conjunto vacío y nadie nos preparó para ese momento.-

-Te apuesto a que sus padres son los mejores seres del mundo; sin defectos, siempre ahí, les daban lo mejor. Ellas la tuvieron fácil en este mundo, mientras que nosotros tuvimos que aprender por nosotras mismas, sin ayuda ni nadie a nuestro lado, siempre en soledad.-

-Ya no más. Es hora de que ellas también experimenten la verdadera soledad, que dejen de estar en su vida de ensueño y sientan el mundo de verdad. Esto ya no es una venganza efímera, es un acto de justicia verdadera, muy pronto la verdad será revelada.-

-¡Sí!- Ambas gritaron al unísono, aunque fueron silenciadas por los pasajeros del tren; sin darse cuenta, habían hablado todo el día hasta la noche.

Antes de dormir, ambas ponis miraron las estrellas y sentían, en lo más profundo de su alma, el valor y el ímpetu que necesitaban para alcanzar su destino final.

Después de cierto tiempo intercambiando ideas, puntos de vista y anécdotas pudieron ver a través de la ventana su parada, la oportunidad que habían esperado, enfrente de ellas.

-¡Llegamos a destino!-

 **Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, creo que quedó más largo que los demás, o puede que solo sea idea mía.**

 **Ya saben, si les gustó, compartirlo y dar su opinión, con respeto.**

 **Si no les gustó, pues yay, tampoco soy nadie para criticar.**

 **Nos vemos el próximo lunes, reciban mi saludo y mi abrazo psicológico :3**


	5. Capítulo 4

_Antes de empesar un aviso, si se preguntan por qye no he subido capítulo nuevo es por que si lo he subido, pero por algun motivo extraño fanfiction no mandó notificación de nuevo capítulo, pero al menos tendran 2x1, así_ _que un saludo y los dejó._

 **Capítulo 4: Bienvenida.**

Finalmente llegamos a destino, las Pegasus, al bajarnos del tren encontramos un mundo de diversión, apuestas y despilfarro de dinero.

-Esto se ve muy prometedor-. Dijo Suri con una gran sonrisa, ella era una tramposa por excelencia y este lugar era un paraíso para ella.

-¿Cuánto dinero nos queda Dust?.-

-Lo suficiente, ¿Por?. No me digas que quieres apostar.-

-Obvio, además puedo usar mis tácticas, tu bien sabes como es mi actuar. Por favor amiga, debes confiar en mí.-

-Bueno, pero me quedaré con un poco para al menos reservar una habitación de hotel y no dormir en la calle.-

-Mejor vamos juntos, en este lugar los casinos y los hoteles suelen estar en el mismo edificio.-

En el camino había una enorme cantidad de ponis corriendo de un lado al otro, sin detenerse, como si hubiera una plaga zombi o si regalaran cosas en todos lados. Varias veces casi chocan con otros ponis y además quedaron atrapadas en una estampida la cual se dirigía a un hotel en el centro de la ciudad.

-¡Pero que demonios les pasa a estos ponis!-. Preguntaba Suri muy indignada, ya que un poni la había aventado y se cayo al suelo.

-No lo se, es como si…-

-Perdonen los tumultos enardecidos, pero es que TODO el mundo quiere venir a nuestros hoteles.- Mencionó un poni algo flaco, de color amarrillo pálido con un sombrero y un bigote.

-No se levante, permita que mi hermano la ayude a levantarse-. En eso llego otro poni igual que él pero sin bigote, ayudando a Suri a levantarse.

-Todavía no nos hemos presentado, somos los hermanos Flim y Flam, dueños de este y muchos otros hoteles en este gran paraíso de fiestas y diversión.- Hablaron ambos ponis al unísono y gritando de emoción.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Lighning Dust y ella es Suri Polomare, mi mejor amiga.-

-Pues sean bienvenidas y no se preocupen por el hospedaje, va por nuestra cuenta.-

-¿Encerio?-. Exclamaron las dos ponis a la vez.

-Si, es lo menos que podemos hacer por lo que seguro pasaron en este lugar-.

-Además de que no podremos dejar indefensas a dos yeguas, ¿Qué clase de caballeros seríamos?-.

-Pues gracias, no queremos molestarlos más, pero ¿Nos podrían guiar a nuestro cuarto?-. Menciono muy tímida Lightning Dust, incluso un poco sonrojada.

-Mi hermano Flam se encargara de eso, yo tengo que ver como estan nuestros clientes, te veo luego hermano-.

-Después de ustedes-

Luego de esa bienvenida nada convencional las dos ponis estaban acostadas en su habitación, listas para dormir. Pero en eso Suri decidió iniciar la plática:

-Que día, primero nos enviste una estampida de ponis y luego conocemos a esos dos hermanos, que por algún motivo me da la impresión de que les gustamos-. Esa última parte la dijo Suri bastante pensativa.

-¿¡De verdad crees eso?!-. Casi grita Dust, además de que se sonrojó mucho.

-¿Por qué te pones nerviosa, acaso a te gusta alguno de ellos? ¿O los dos?-. Se empezó a reír Suri, además de dirigirle una sonrisa muy pícara a su amiga.

-Ya deja de burlarte, aunque si se portaron muy amables, demasiado-.

-Pero recuerda, no estamos aquí para ligar, estamos aquí para buscar a los que su vida quedó arruinada por culpa de Twilight y sus amigas-.

-¿Y no crees que los Flim y Flam nos puedan ayudar, digo, tienen mucho dinero y poder y, a lo mejor, conocen al tipo de poni que buscamos-.

-Supongo que tienes razón, además así aprovechas para ligarte a los dos-.

-¡¡Ya cállate-¡! Lightning Dust le aventó una almohada a su amiga, pero esta la esquivó mientras se reía.

 **A pesar del mensaje del principio, no me puedo ir sin despedirme aqui abajo, a partir de ahora subiré los capítulos desde mi tablet, me es mas cómodo.** **Espero sus comentarios, no tengan miedo.** **Reciban mi abrazo psicológico.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: El Reencuentro.**

Las dos ponis estaban en el restaurante del hotel, por lo que escucharon una tormenta se salió de control y se dirigía a donde ellas se encontraban, por lo cual no las dejaban salir ni a ellas ni a nadie por precaución. Dadas las circunstancias actuales, fueron por un café y un pan para poder hablar a gusto y soportar el frío y obscuro ambiente. En eso Dust rompio el silencio:

-Esta tormenta me recuerda a Rainbow Dash.- Menciono en un tono muy depresivo.

-Lightning, a ti todo lo relacionado con el clima te recuerda a ella-. Le dijo Suri un poco harta mientras le tomaba un sorbo a su café.

-Lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo, es un sentimiento bastante triste y…

No pudo terminar su frase, debido a la caída de un rayo y al subsecuente trueno, el cual fue muy fuerte, por la distancia del impacto. Despues del rayo , Dust se deprimió bastante y volvió a hablar, en un tono muy triste y cortado.

-Es irónica, se supone que yo debería de controlar el rayo, pero ni eso puedo hacer, no puedo hacer nada, al menos ya no…-. Al terminar de hablar, se lleva un pedazo de pan a la boca, intentando contener sus lágrimas, hecho que Suri notó.

-Dust, si de verdad quieres controlar el rayo y recordar quien eres, deberías de ir a donde se generan, a su origen, déjate llevar por ellos, usa esa actitud temeraria en tu favor, domina a la electricidad, ese es tu talento especial, ¿o no?-.

Dust empezó a debatir en su mente, era algo muy arriesgado, pero ya no le importaba morir, de hecho nunca le ha importado en su vida.

-Supongo que tienes razón, tengo que volver a encontrarme conmigo mismo, llenar ese vacío en mi alma y volverme más fuerte que mi enemiga-.

En eso salió corriendo a su habitación, abrió la ventana y se fue volando rumbo a la tormenta, cualquiera diría que esta loca, pero ella tomó las palabras de su amiga como un desafió y ella nunca dejaba pasar un reto, por más difícil que fuera.

Se estaba acercando al corazón de la tormenta, le era cada vez más complicado volar, pero no se iba a dar por vencida, además ella no le temía a la muerte, es más, incluso creía que morir en un reto muy difícil sería algo genial y épico. Estaba en el centro ya, solo había obscuridad, pero los rayos causaban que esta fuera ligera y poco aterradora, en eso se decidió por tocar una de las nubes de tormenta, sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo aunque no le hizo ningún daño, al contrario, sintió un gran poder recorrer su cuerpo y además lo podía controlar.

-¡¡¡¡Ya recordé , mi nombre es Lightning Dust, la poni más valiente y temeraria que puede existir y voy a acabar contigo Rainbow Dash!!!!!!. De manera muy repentina, lanzó un gran rayo desde sus cascos sin sufrir daños, ahora ella tenía un poder inmenso, dominaba la electricidad y la podía usar sin magia alguno, algo que ni ella se podía explicar.

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, si se preguntan por que tan tarde es porque cayo una tormenta eléctrica y se fue la luz, al menos ya se daran una idea de la inspiración de este capítulo. Espero sus opiniones, un saludo y un abrazo.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6: Antes de la tormenta.**

Suri Polomare estaba acostada, pensando en medio de la oscuridad mientras esperaba el regreso de su amiga, las tinieblas eran bastante profundas solo interrumpidas de vez en cuando por la caída de un rayo. A pesar del ambiente tétrico, ella no estaba asustada, era un tipo de oscuridad que lejos de dar miedo era calmante y evocadora de pensamientos, sentimientos, recuerdos, ideas…

En su mente una voz la motivaba a ser una gran poni y cumplir con su voluntad, ella no se asusto ya que posiblemente era su propio subconsciente apoyándola y reforzando sus ideales. Los pensamientos iban y venían, varias preguntas invadían su mente como: ¿De verdad tenemos posibilidad alguna de tener éxito?, ¿Cómo lograríamos hacerlo, que medios usaremos, que peligros enfrentaremos, con quien podremos contar para esto…? Esta y más preguntas le helaban la sangre, incluso pensó en echarse para atrás, volver a su "hogar", olvidarse del tema y regresar a su arruinada vida; sin embargo esas ideas fueron interrumpidas por un gran estruendo.

Una poni alada había impactado contra la ventana, rompiendo el cristal y estrellándose en seco contra el piso. Antes de que dijera palabra alguna la otra poni habló en un tono bastante confundido:

-Espero no haberme estrellado contra la ventana incorrecta-.

-No te preocupes Dust, caíste en el sitio indicado-. Ambas amigas empezaron a reír, dado lo irónico del comentario. -Aunque arruinaste la ventana y ahora entra toda la lluvia-.

-Vaya… Vamos a pasarnos a la habitación de a lado, esta desocupada y seguro los Flim y Flam entenderán la situación-.

Mientras las dos ponis tomaban sus pocas pertenencias y se dirigían al otro cuarto, Suri aprovecho para interrogar a su amiga.

-¿Comó te fue allá arriba?-

-Muy genial, al parecer ahora tengo un control sobre la electricidad, incluso puedo lanzar rayos sin magia-. En eso lanzó un pequeño rayo sobre la cerradura de la otra habitación y la abrió con suma facilidad.

-Asombroso, pero ¿Cómo es posible esto?-

-La verdad el por que no me importa, lo que me importa es el para que voy a usar esta habilidad…-. Por la mente de Dust pasó una escena de ella electrocutando a Rainbow Dash y obligándola a inclinarse ante ella, como si fuera su ama.

Ambas ponis se acostaron en su respectiva cama, de hecho sobraba una en la cual dejaron sus cosas.

-Pero, ¿Cómo obtuviste ese poder, que pasó allá arriba?-. Suri estaba bastante sorprendida.

-No se como explicarlo, solo seguía una voz en mi mente; me estaba guiando por la tormenta y en cierto punto me dijo que tocará una nube, cuando lo hice una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo y me dio estos poderes.-.Le comentó Dust psra luego entrar al baño a limpiarse dejando a Suri la cual no se quitaba de la mente algo.

-Mmm, una voz…-.

Al día siguiente el tiempo estaba igual o peor que antes, al parecer los pegasos aún no lograban contener la tormenta y una vez más se tuvieron que quedar dentro del hotel. Se encontraban en la cafetería desayunando algo básico cuando los hermanos Flim y Flam las saludaron.

-Hola, que pésimo clima estamos teniendo verdad-. Ambos ponis se sentaron con su respectivo desayuno.

-Así es, no se que tontería hicieron los pegasos para que esto ocurriera-. Decía Suri bastante fastidiada del mal tiempo mientras le daba una mordida a su pan.

-Cierto, por culpa del viento la ventana de nuestro cuarto se rompió y tuvimos que movernos a la otra habitación, espero no les importe-.

-No se preocupen, de todas maneras esa habitación esta disponible-. Mencionó uno de los hermanos mientras el otro le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-Malditos pegasos, ojalá reparen esto, necesitamos salir para conocer más ponis-. Dijo Suri mientras veía por la ventana el mal tiempo.

-¿Y eso para qué o que?-. Le preguntaron ambos hermanos con gran curiosidad.

-Es complicado, digamos que tenemos ciertas rencillas con Twilight y sus amigas-. Les respondió Dust de manera indiferente.

-Veo que ustedes también tiene su historia con esas ponis-. Les dijeron los Flim y Flam, cosa que sorprendió a ambas ponis.

-¿Qué les hicieron esas ponis?-. Preguntaron ambas al unísono.

-Primero Applejack arruino nuestro negocio de cidra de manzana, aunque debemos admitir que en parte fue culpa nuestra; luego nos hizo quedar como unos estafadores, debido a eso abandonamos Ponyville y vinimos acá; después de una complicada historia ella y una de sus amigas nos ayudó a ser dueños de este hotel y llegamos aquí, ya dominamos gran parte de la cuidad-.

-Supongo que hicieron lo que hicieron por dinero y poder-. Afirmó Suri con cierto interés en su voz.

-¡Obvio!-. Antes de seguir hablando los llamaron por un asunto relacionado con la tormenta.

-Discúlpenos pero tenemos que dejarlas, hablamos luego-. Los hermanos desaparecieron entre la multitud a gran velocidad.

\- La avaricia se respira en el aire…-

-¿Qué estas pensando Suri?-

-Estoy pensando en usar esa avaricia a nuestro favor para unirlos a nosotros-.

-Suena interesante, ¿Y Comó planeas hacerlo?-

-Tengo mis trucos, mi poderosa compañera…-

 **Bueno hasta aquí este "largo" capítulo, perdón por subirlo tarde pero tengo cosas que hacer.** **De hecho voy a cambiar el horario, seguirá siendo los lunes, pero ahora será por la noche, al menos antes de las 11:00.** **Y bueno, espero sus comentarios, opiniones y demás cosas.** **Recuerden compartir la historia y reciban un electrico saludo de mi parte**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7: Preámbulo**

Suri y Dust estaban en su habitación planeando su estrategia para conseguir la ayuda de los hermanos Flim y Flam, ya tenía una idea de como lo iban a hacer, pero tenían que pulir algunos detalles.

-Al menos el clima ya no es tan horrible-

-Eso es bueno Dust, tanta lluvia ya me estaba volviendo loca-. Decía Suri mientras en el periódico leía como Rainbow Dash había apoyado a los ponis pegasos para controlar la tormenta.

-Hasta que esa Dash hace algo de provecho-. Menciona con bastante resentimiento la poni, le molestaba escuchar o leer las hazañas de su enemiga y como le llamaban héroe o cosas similares.

-Ya tranquila, que en un futuro podrás darle una buena descarga, pero mientras necesito que me ayudes con un último detalle-.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-.

-Nada, yo me ocuparé de todo. Tú mejor descansa, y busca un pizzarón o al menos un cuaderno para empesar a planificar nuestra segunda cruzada-.

-¿Encerio quieres que no haga practicamente nada?-.

-Basicamente, yo me ocupare de la parte no violenta de nuestros planes, tu eres la temeraria aquí y posiblemente tus habilidades servirán mas adelante-.

-Esta bien, además necesito descansar. Me he sentido muy cansada últimamente, no se si sea por mis nuevos poderes o por otra cosa-.

-Perfecto, si me disculpas me tengo que ir para poner en marcha mi plan-. Suri en eso sale de la habitación para buscar a esos hermanos y empezar con lo que tenía en mente.

Empezó a buscar por todo el casino, le era complicado por la enorme cantidad de ponis que había corriendo de un lado al otro. De vez en cuando la empujaban, la golpeaban y demás cosas que ocurrían por ponis descuidados. Ya se sentía bastante irritada, incluso quería volver pero en eso finalmente encontró a los ponis que buscaba.

-Hola, Suri-. Ambos ponis le gritaron al unísono. -¿Necesitas algo?-.

-No, solo quiero charlar un poco con ustedes acerca de su gran fortuna, se nota que les gusta presumir-.

-Pues si, la verdad nos encanta que nos vean como ponis de éxito-. Menciono uno de los hermanos con mucha alegría.

-¿Y no han pensado sobre su futuro o que van a hacer después?-

-Ahora que lo mencionas, la verdad no-

-¿No les gustaría ser ponis reconocidos por todos en toda Equestria?-. Les sugiría la poni a los hermanos con bastante malicia en su voz, cosa que los ponis detectaron.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-¿Quién eres?

-Solo soy una poni que fue abandonada en el olvido por las supuestas portadoras de la amistad, que la pasó muy mal en el pasado y que busca justicia por lo sucedido-. Les dijo Suri con gran pesar en su voz pero con un tono que denotaba una cierta maldad interior.

-Interesante, ¿Y que garantías tenemos nosotros o que nos darás a cambio?-

-Simple, si tenemos éxito podríamos hacerlos dueños de toda Equestria, dinero, riqueza y poder sobre todos y si fallamos simplemente se limpian los cascos y hacen como que no paso nada-

-Bastante buena tu oferta, demaciado para ser cierta…-. Le dijeron los hermanos a Suri con desconfianza pero a la vez con cierta curiosidad.

-Es verdad, si lo que les preocupa es como lo vamos a hacer no hay problema ya que mi amiga y yo nos encargaremos de todo, ustedes solo pondrán el dinero. Además mi amiga es una poni más poderosa de lo que se ve-.

Los dos hermabos empesaron a hablar entre ellos en voz baja, cuando terminaron su plática, fueron a donde estaba Suri y le dijeron:

-Vamos a aceptar tu oferta, pero si la cosa se pone fea o pasa algo funesto, estaran solas, no vamos a correr ningun riesgo-.

-Perfecto, además ya verán que no tendrán de que preocuparse…-.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, no hay avisos ni nada destacable.** **Asi que poco más que decir, solo que espero sus comentarios y que compartan la historia si les gusta. Así que hasta luego.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8: La cruzada.**

El ahora grupo de cuatro ponis se encontraban alrededor de una mesa discutiendo acerca de planes a corto y a largo plazo, y sobre como van a llevar a cabo esto además de miles de detalles como quien se va a quedar con el casino en lo que vuelven los dos hermanos o su siguiente destino. Barajearon varias opciones: pensaron e ir directos a Ponyville, pero lo descartaron al instante por ser una locura ya que sería ir a la boca del lobo; al final optaron por ir a Canterlot, estarían cerca de sus ahora enemigas pero no correrían tanto riesgo.

Una vez resueltos los detalles, fijados los planes y varias revisiones de estos partieron en dirección a su nuevo destino de la misma manera en que lo habían hecho sus integrantes originales. En esta ocasión no hubo mucha platica ya que todos conocían la historia de cada quien, además de que el tren fue muy rápido, en menos de tres días ya estaban en Canterlot y sumado a eso llegaron unos días después de un evento, lo que reducía bastante las probabilidades de encontrarse con alguna poni que no sea de su agrado.

Cuando bajaron del tren lo primero que hicieron fue hospedarse en un hotel pero en uno de lujo, cortesía de Flim y Flam, y después siguieron su objetivo de buscar algún integrante más para su grupo. Durante 3 días no encontraron a nadie a pesar de recorrer la ciudad de un lado al otro durante todo el día, lo cual poco a poco los empezaba a desgasta y a desmotivarlos hasta que decidieron investigar un poco más acerca del pasado de las ponis y encontraron algo muy relevante.

-¿Wind Rider?-. Pregunto Suri después de revisar en algunos periódicos de la biblioteca.

-¿Y quién es ese?- Le respondió con otra pregunta su amiga pegaso.

-Aquí dice que intento inculpar a Dash para evitar que rompiera su record de vuelo o algo así, y no tuvo un final feliz para él, todo por culpa de Rarity- Esto último lo dijo con bastante rabia, casi iba a gritarlo.

-¿Y donde podríamos encontrarlo?-

-No se, disculpa.

-¿Cómo que no sabes, pero si tu siempre sabes todo?

-¿Acaso me vez cara de adivina o algo así? Yo no se todo, tendríamos que seguir investigando.

-Pero me muero de hambre.

-Bueno Dust, primero vamos a comer, y luego tendremos que preguntar direcciones.

-¡Que vergüenza! Andar pidiendo direcciones como si fuéramos turistas.

-Lo se, pero es algo necesario. Tampoco creas que a mi me parece muy bien que digamos.

-¿Y que hacen esos hermanos ahora que lo pienso?

-Se supone que están con sus amigos de clase alta para conseguir dinero o yo no se que, estoy muy cansada para pensar bien.

-Es injusto pero ni modo, ellos ponen el dinero así que nos tendremos que aguantar.

Después de eso fueron a comer a un restaurante con comida exótica, la cual les gustó bastante y luego volvieron a recorrer la ciudad pero al parecer el poni que buscaban se mudó y nadie conocía su nueva dirección, aumentando la frustración de las ponis. Finalmente volvieron al hotel completamente cansadas tanto física como psicológicamente, y unos minutos después llegaron Flim y Flam con palos de golf y una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, al menos hasta que vieron el estado de ambas ponis.

-¿Qué les pasó chicas, se ven en la basura?

-No lo digas tan feo Flim, al fin y al cabo la honestidad no es lo nuestro- Ambos empezaron a reír, cosa que sacó de sus casillas a Suri la cual les respondió de mala gana.

-¿Solamente vinieron a molestar o tienen algo que valga la pena?

-¡Claro que tenemos algo que valga la pena!

-¡Encontramos a un posible nuevo amigo que tiene cierta reputación!

-Ajá, ¿Y cómo se llama?- Les preguntó Suri bastante cansada, Dust se había quedado dormida ahí donde estaba desde que volvieron.

-Se llama Wind Rider y es muy buen poni, no entiendo como acabó donde esta.

-¿¡Wind Rider!?

-¿Lo conoces o algo así?- Preguntó Flim algo confundido.

-Encontramos su nombre mientras buscábamos a más ponis como nosotros, por lo visto no tiene una buena historia con Dash.

-Pues perfecto, ¿Y cuándo lo unimos al grupo?

-Por si te lo preguntas tenemos su dirección y también nos ganamos su confianza.

-Eso o solamente se jactaba de que nos daba paliza tras paliza en el golf.

-Perfecto- les respondió Suri con algo de alegría- al final si están sirviendo de algo y no son solo la alcancía del grupo- Esto último lo dijo de manera sarcástica.

-No se si sentirme alagado u ofendido.

-Yo tampoco hermano, yo tampoco...

 **Y ya estamos en el final, es muy tarde pero es que actualizaron uno de mis juegos favoritos con un nuevo modo de juego y me quede toda la tarde enganchado, aun así hare lo posible por subirlos más tenprano aunque no prometo nada.** **Espero sus opiniones, compartan la historia, añadenla a favoritos y blablabla. Nos vemos la próxima.**


	10. Capírulo 9

**Capítulo 9: La teoría del todo**

Los cuatro ponis se encontraban preparándose para un evento en los jardines reales, en el cual podrían conocer a un nuevo aliado que los podría ayudar bastante, además de tener el nexo común que buscaban por toda Equestria. Una vez listos partieron, si bien era un evento importante no estarían ni las princesas ni las seis ponis, cosa que los calmaba bastante ya que aún no estaban listos para un enfrentamiento directo todavía les faltaba mucho para siquiera aspirar a enfrentarse a una de ellas.

Cuando llegaron al evento observaron a bastantes ponis de clase alta, la crema y nata del reino estaba presente, pero no les preocupó mucho ya que llevaban ropa bastante elegante, hecha por la propia Suri en un día, y ciertos accesorios que les daban cierto toque fino. La música era elegante y tranquila; el ambiente era perfecto para una plática de las que cambian vidas y entre brindis, risas, halagos y demás en una mesa solitaria se encontraba el poni que buscaban.

-Es él

-¿Estas seguro Film?

-Totalmente Suri, nosotros lo conocemos en persona, además es el único que esta relativamente solo.

-Perfecto, nosotras nos encargamos ustedes solo vayan y hagan amigos o yo que se.

-¿Y como le haremos?

-Tú tranquila, recuerda que tengo mis métodos.

En eso Suri empezó a acercarse de manera muy sutil y en muy poco tiempo ya estaban platicando los dos.

-¿Por qué tan solo?

-Pues ya ves, a veces la vida no te quiere ayudar y cuando menos te lo esperas te apuñala por la espalda y terminas aquí, filosofando y pensando en el todo.- Era muy curiosa su forma de hablar, se escuchaba resentido pero no enojado y además bastante sofisticado.

-¿Y por qué terminaste aquí, cuál es tu trágica historia?

-Pero que te puedo contar de seguro tu ya sabes todo, sino por que estarías aquí.

-¿Y qué haces aquí, por qué sigues viniendo a pesar de todo?

-No lo sé, supongo que buscando algo, un todo. O a lo mejor estoy esperando algo o a alguien que cambie mi todo.

-Supongo que tu espera acabó, tengo una amiga con una historia muy similar a la tuya, no creas que esas ponis solo han arruinado una vida. Si me disculpas voy por ella y regreso.

Después de unos escasos minutos regresó Suri acompañada de su amiga.

-Bueno, ella es Lightning Dust, supongo que tú no necesitas presentación. Ahora quédense aquí, tienen mucho de que hablar, mientras yo iré por ahí a dar la vuelta.

Una vez hecho esto, se fue dejando a su amiga que al principio parecía nerviosa pero luego se calmó y empezó una plática la cual, sin tener conciencia de eso, sería una de las más importantes en su vida. Mientras Suri fue a caminar aunque el evento le parecía un poco aburrido el ambiente tan relajador y armonioso le mantenía, hasta cierto punto, feliz y le dejaba contemplar el cielo en su máximo esplendor; ya hacía tiempo que había caído la noche pero las estrellas y el sonido de un lejano piano la ponían en un estado profundo de relajación en el cuál susurró unas palabras.

-Todo… que preciosidad.

Gracias a ese estado, su mente empezó a crear ideas, pensamientos e incluso teorías muy locas y extrañas, entre ellas una teoría que pretendía unir el todo al particular, una teoría del todo… pero no solo eso, algo más loco pasaba por su mente, una idea la cual era una completa locura con un gran riesgo pero grandes riesgos implicaban grandes recompensas con lo cual decidió ponerla en juego después de esta importante noche.

-Todo este tiempo he querido evitarlo pero ya no más… hay que ir a Ponyville.

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, me he dado cuenta de que ya no hay mucho apoyo que digamos pero no importa, ya que yo voy a seguir hasta el final. Pero aun así un poco de apoyo compartiendo la historia y comentando sus opiniones pues siempreves bienvenido.** **Y nada más un saludo y hasta pronto.**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capírulo 10: Giro de ideas.**

Ya estaban en Ponyville pero al llegar la lluvia caía con fuerza, ya que estaban en época de cosecha y los pegasos programaron lluvia para los cultivos. Tuvieron que buscar un lugar en donde quedarse rápido debido a que no llevaban paraguas ni nada para poder aguantar el frío. Afortunadamente encontraron hospedaje en un pequeño hotel, aunque para evitar sospechas o impresiones extrañas optaron por registrarse uno por uno y luego se reunirían en una habitación común.

Finalmente, después de mucho tiempo de su llegada pudieron reunirse en un sitio cómodo y empezar con sus planes.

-Pues tampoco es tan malo que llegáramos en plena lluvia, un grupo como nosotros seguro llamaría bastante la atención- decía Suri Polomare con gran seguridad- ahora vamos con las ideas.

-Oye, espera. ¿Acaso tú eres la que esta al mando o que?- Le contestó el integrante más reciente del grupo, Wild Rider.

-Pues en teoría ella nos empezó a reunir, además de que es la más lista de nosotros- dijo Lightning Dust pero se puso algo nerviosa y se aclaró- obvio, sin ofender a los demás.

-No te preocupes, nosotros también concordamos contigo- Le dijeron Flim y Flam al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias, es un gran honor para mí que sientas que soy su líder ya que esa nunca fue mi intención.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí ahora ¿Qué sigue?.

-Buena pregunta Rider, yo creo que habría que ver donde están las ponis que buscamos. Saber si se encuentran en el pueblo o no puede ser de gran importancia para nuestros intereses.

-Cierto, ya que lo que monos queremos es que sepan que estamos aquí , y aún peor que se dieran cuenta de nuestra pequeña alianza.

-Muy de acuerdo Dust, pero entonces ¿En qué quedamos Suri? -Le preguntaron preocupados los Flim y Flam.

-Pues simple, mañana mi compañera y yo iremos a echar un ojo al castillo de Twilight, y luego decidiremos que hacer, mientras vamos a descansar de esta singular bienvenida.

Al día siguiente empezaron con lo acordado, Dust y Suri fueron al castillo, iban a ir por rutas distintas pero antes de separarse escucharon una conversación muy curiosa.

-Y entonces, Twilight no estará por aquí por un tiempo-Decía una voz de una yegua- Pero ¿Por qué?

-Parece ser que ocurrió una emergencia y tuvieron que irse.- Le respondio otra voz también de femenina

-¡No puede ser, justo Dash me mandó una carta para que viniera a ayudarles!- Mencionó enojada una tercera voz del mismo género que las anteriores.

-¿Enserio, y para que te pidió que vinieras?- Una cuarta voz se unió a la plática

-En su carta decía que necesitaban ayudar para mover unos libros o yo no se qué de un castillo abandonado en medio del bosque.

-Supongo que esos libros serán importantes.

-¡Vaya que sí lo son! Esos libros puede que tengan hechizos, recetas de pociones o incluso secretos; son tan antiguos como el reino ...

Después de esa frase ya no pudieron escuchar más debido a que esas ponis se empezaron a alejar hasta perderse en alguna parte del pueblo. Pasados unos minutos Suri comenzó a hablar de manera un tanto pensativa.

-Curioso, muy curioso.

-¿Qué es curioso Suri?

-Pues parece que tenemos nuevo objetivo y con esas ponis fuera de nuestro camino podremos ir con toda la calma del mundo.

-No, no querrás ir a ese castillo abandonado. ¡Eso es de locos!

-Por favor, hemos hecho muchas locuras últimamente además si encontráramos esos libros y en ellos podríamos encontrar algo que nos sea de utilidad.

-Ya qué, ¿Pero vamos a ir solo nosotras o también irán los demás?

-Ya dependerá de ellos, se lo comentaremos y decidirán si nos acompañan o no. Además sentí algo extraño al escuchar esas voces, pero me es muy complicado describirlo.

-Pues nada, vamos a ese lugar a ver si encontramos algo interesante…

 **Y hasta aquí llego hoy, ya no tengo nada que decir mas allá del momento de asalto publicitario: compartir, agregar a favoritos y bla,bla,bla.**

 **Adios y hasta pronto**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11: Pretérito.**

La lluvia caía con una enorme intensidad, empezó como algo inocente pero de repente se soltó sin aviso alguno, incluso se escuchaban muy cerca los truenos, como si el cielo estuviera furioso y dejara caer toda su rabia en el pequeño pueblo de ponis. Por más que lo intentaron ni los mejores pegasos pudieron hacer algo frente a la fuerza de la tormenta, incluso saliendo heridos algunos al ser impactados por un rayo o por caer al suelo por culpa de los fuertes vientos. Al final optaron por dejar la tormenta y advertirles a los ponis que estuvieran en sus casas y no salieran hasta que terminara todo.

Ente todo ese caos estaban dos yeguas en dirección a un castillo abandonado en el bosque, las cuáles avanzaban con paso firme sin importarles los fuertes vientos o los truenos , que sonaban como bestias hambrientas en medio de una hecatombe.

Después de sortear obstáculos, ríos nuevos, caídas de algunos árboles y uno que otro relámpago llegaron al Castillo de las Hermanas Nobles. Nada más llegar buscaron un sitio para refugiarse, teniendo que ir a lo más profundo de las ruinas para mantenerse a salvo.

-¡Maldita sea, te dije una distracción no una catástrofe!- Le reclamó una de las ponis a su compañera.

-Perdón -le respondió con indiferencia- pero tu sabes que no se controlar todavía esto de los rayos y todo eso. Además es muy complicado, no te creas que es fácil – le reclamó eso último.

-Bueno, al grano. Necesito luz y también hay que empezar… -

-¿¡Pero qué estamos buscando?!- interrumpió la poni alada con ira (y algo de miedo)

-Tiene que haber algo en las profundidades de este lugar, quiero suponer que hay una bóveda o un lugar oculto en donde escondieran secretos.

\--Bueno, vamos a buscar, así damos tiempo a que esa tormenta se disperse.

Y empezó el viaje, buscando en todos los lugares alguna palanca, interruptor o al menos una pared falsa que las condujera a una habitación. Algo que notaron mientras pasaba el tiempo era que la oscuridad del castillo no les producía ningún temor o alguna emoción asfixiante, pero tampoco les causaba bienestar, solo "estaba" ahí pero era completamente inocua. Otro factor que no les importó era la falta de ruido total más allá de su propia respiración o de sus pasos, se "sentía" raro pero ellas estaban tan centradas en su objetivo que no les importó. Después de activar varias trampas por error, caminar por grandes pasadizos e inspeccionar cada rincón del oscuro recinto encontraron su recompensa.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?- Dijo algo nerviosa una de las ponis

-¿Pues qué hiciste?

-Solo presioné este botón- Se quitó mostrándole a si amiga un pequeño interruptor oculto detrás de una estatua casi en ruinas.

Y la pared que tenían atrás se abrió de golpe, revelando una pequeña sala con un pequeño librero. Pero en ese mueble solo había un libro…

-Ahora me lamento de no traer velas o de ser un unicornio para iluminar.

-No es necesario – En eso un mini rayo cae sobre una tabla de madera, prendiéndola en el acto.

-Eres grande Dust, ahora déjame ver ese libro -Lo empieza a examinar con bastante curiosidad- Parece muy antiguo, ha de tener la edad de este castillo incluso creo que más. Tiene un título muy curioso: "El archivo".

-Déjame darle una rápida leída -Su compañera le da el libro y empieza a leer en voz alta- Bueno habla sobre algunos secretos de esa época, mmm también sobre un lugar llamado "La Cámara de Cristal", un castillo gigante en el cielo y sobre pociones que se usaban en guerra para potenciar a las tropas…

-Pero, nunca ha existido una guerra en Equestria, bueno al menos que yo sepa.

-Aquí dice que si, tal vez hay secretos que no han sido revelados y…

-Luego nos preocupamos por eso, dime que son esas pociones y para que servían.

-Pues tenían usos muy variados: Para destruir edificios, matar a las tropas enemigas muy fácilmente o para que los aliados sean más veloces, ataquen con más fuerza y ese tipo de cosas – Hizo una pausa temporal para continuar leyendo- Vaya aquí también hay uno llamado "Pesadilla".

-¿Y qué hace eso?

-Básicamente tú lo usas contra un poni y si ese poni tiene un pasado oscuro o hizo algún mal en esa noche va a revivir esas experiencias en la peor pesadilla su vida, "capas de destruir la cordura de la victima e incluso hacer que vuelva al camino del mal".

-No creo que nos sirva con esas ponis, pero siempre es útil tenerlo- Hace una pequeña pausa- Es hora de volver, y llévate ese libro que lo vamos a necesitar. Pero ten mucho cuidado, es antiguo y no creo que aguante un golpe, menos lluvia.

-Espero que la tormenta ya no esté.

-Tranquila, ya no estará. Simple corazonada mía.

 **Y listo. Casi se me olvida subirlo pero es que estoy viciado a uno de mis juegos. Pero ya esta, ya saben el discurso de siempre, así que adios y nos "vemos" en la próxima.**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12: Verdad.**

En el castillo de la armonía se encontraba una unicornio morada de crin del mismo color, solo que más oscuro, observando la enorme tormenta desde una de las ventanas. No le daba miedo, al contrario, estaba fascinada por los rayos, la lluvia, el viento, el ambiente tan oscuro y tétrico…cualquiera creería que estaba loca pero a ella no le importarían mucho.

En eso alcanzó a ver a lo lejos dos ponis que se dirigían al bosque Everfree; ese detalle le asombró y varias preguntas empezaron a rondarle la mente: ¿Quiénes eran?, ¿Acaso deseaban la muerte?, ¿A dónde iban?...pero todas estas preguntas fueron interrumpidas por una tenue voz en su mente que le susurraba cosas como "ve", "rompe tus cadenas", "no desperdicies tu enorme poder"…

-Enserio tengo que estar demente por hacer esto- cuando terminó de decir eso salió del castillo y se dispuso a seguir a esas ponis, sin embargo el camino no le resulto para nada fácil: la lluvia caía a montones, tanto que apenas podía ver el camino sin mencionar los enormes ríos que se estaban formando y que estaban arrastrando fragmentos de árboles, rocas y demás cosas. Esto le atrasó mucho y sin darse cuenta, se encontró completamente perdida. La paranoia empezó a apoderarse de ella, sin embargo intentó mantener el control y analizar la situación de forma crítica.

En su mente empezó a crear un plan: para empezar, volver ya no era una opción al estar desubicada y no sabía si se encontraba cerca o lejos, pero le vino a su mente el castillo de las hermanas nobles el cual le podría funcionar de refugio hasta que pasará la tormenta, además se encontraba en un claro así que sería relativamente fácil encontrarlo por la escases de claros en el bosque. Una vez decidido el plan empezó su marcha, no le resulto muy difícil encontrarlo gracias a que la tormenta empezó a detenerse hasta el punto en que desapareció súbitamente y empezó a aclararse el cielo; y para cuando llegó al castillo el cielo estaba completamente despejado.

Cuando llegó a su destino vio salir a dos ponis, una de ellas cargaba un libro que parecía ser muy antiguo mientras la otra solo miraba los alrededores. Cuando se acercaron pudo escuchar trozos de una plática:

-Cuando nuestros compañeros se enteren de esto se les va a caer la mandíbula al suelo- Dijo en tono muy hilarante la poni que cargaba el libro, siendo esta una pegaso.

-Si, mientras no les mencionemos el detalle de que nos cargamos medio bosque todo bien- Le respondió su compañera, un poni terrestre, de manera indiferente.

-¿Y qué haremos con este libro?

-De a momento solo me limitaré a revisarlo con detalle, estoy segura de que ahí encontraré muchas cosas que nos ayudaran para derrotar a Twi…- Se alejaron y se volvió inaudible la plática.

Esa última frase le daba vueltas por la cabeza ya que implicaba algo bastante importante ya que significaba el regreso inesperado de un lado de ella, un lado que esperaba un momento como este para finalmente revelarse…

-Bastante curioso -empezó a hablar ella sola- bueno, supongo que todo lo que esta pasando esta predestinado. Ya es hora de terminar con esto, estuve mucho tiempo como una aprendiz pero nunca mas. Es hora de que me libere de este estigma y haga lo que debía en un principio, llevar a cabo mi venganza. Supongo que la paciencia tiene sus frutos...

Una vez terminado su soliloquio se dispuso a seguir a esas yeguas hasta donde sea que fueran, resultó complicado pero logró alcanzarlas cuando llegaron al pueblo. Las calles estaban casi inundadas y muchas viviendas sufrieron daños por el fuerte viento, todos los ponis se encontraban reunidos en la alcaldía quejándose y suplicando ayuda. Desde una distancia algo cercana pudo ver que esas ponis se reunieron con otros tres y empezaron a charlar:

-Hasta que llegaron, vamos a tener que volver a Canterlot por esta tormenta tan demencial- les dijo de forma autoritaria un pegaso -Y por cierto ¿De donde sacaron ese libro?-

-Es una larga historia -le respondió la poni de tierra- y en cuanto a volver, estoy totalmente de acuerdo, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

-Perfecto -le respondieron dos hermanos casi gemelos- además este lugar no nos gusta nada.

-Pues vayan a preparar sus maletas, yo iré a revisar si hay trenes o tendremos que ir a pata, ¿Entendido?- Les ordenó la terrestre a sus compañeros, los cuales asintieron con la cabeza.

-Ella tiene que ser su líder o algo así -pensó- tengo que aprovechar que se va a separar de sus compañeros.

Se limitó a seguir a la poni, pero después de un rato ella parecía sospechar que la estaban siguiendo, lo que obligó a la unicornio a separarse mucho de ella pero no tenía miedo de perderla, pues al fin y al cabo sabía a donde se dirigía. En un momento de descuido la unicornio aprovecho para acercarse rápido, jalar a la terrestre a un espacio entre dos casas y, al no haber nadie, empezó a preguntarle:

-¿Quién eres tú?

-También te podría preguntar lo mismo…

-Respóndeme... o aún mejor ¿Qué tienes contra Twilight y sus amigas?

-¿Pero qué…? -respondió nerviosa- ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? Creo que estas un poco loquita.

-No puedes mentirme, te vi salir del castillo de las hermanas nobles con una pegaso y un libro antiguo. Además escuche un trozo de su plática, así que respóndeme o te las veras con la princesa.

-Bueno ya, supongo que no tengo alternativa -suspiró- mi nombre es Suri Polomare y estoy dirigiendo a un grupo de ponis que buscan venganza contra Twilight y sus amigas, ya que nos arruinaron la vida y… espera un momento. Yo te conozco, te vi en los periódicos de la biblioteca de Canterlot tu eras una antigua villana pero fuiste reformada, ¿Verdad, Starlight Gilmmer?.

-¿Y de verdad crees que me reformé así como así? Ja, esa Twilight es tan estúpida que hasta me sorprende que hubiera caído en algo tan forzado y ridículo. Además mantuve mi engaño por bastante tiempo, esperando una oportunidad, y finalmente llegó.

-Enserio, no puedo creer que hayas engañado por tanto tiempo a tantos ponis. ¿Cómo sabré que no me estas mintiendo?

-Suri, Suri. Si quieres engañar de verdad a cualquiera… primero tienes que aprender a engañarte a ti mismo, incluso yo me creí el papel pero sin olvidar mi propósito además de que... -fue interrumpida por la otra poni.

-Sabes demasiado… -le completó la frase Suri, pasó un momento antes de volver a hablar- alguien como tú nos serviría bastante.

-No es necesario que preguntes, estoy de tu lado. Pero antes tengo algo que hacer…

 **Hasta aqui llegamos, no tengo nada que decir asi que pasó de escribir aquí, al fin y al cabo que ya seben lo que voy a decir. Adios y nos vemos :3**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13: Nuevas metas.**

-Bueno, ahora que están al tanto de la situación es hora de empezar a planificar a largo plazo -Estaba hablando una terrestre a su grupo de compañeros- y bueno, he estado repasando el libro que conseguimos y se mencionan muchos sitios interesantes que podríamos explorar.

-Me parece muy bien todo pero ¿Dónde esta la nueva integrante? -Preguntó algo con curiosidad un pegaso.

-Fue a buscar unas cosas en el castillo de la armonía, pero no ha de tardar mucho.

-¿Y de verdad confías en ella? Que tal que es una trampa o algo similar- Le mencionó preocupada otro pegaso pero femenina.

-Para serte honesta Dust, la verdad no confió para nada en ella pero si es verdad nos beneficia, es alguien muy poderosa. -Hizo una pequeña pausa- Pero no se preocupen, la tendré bien vigilada.

-¿Bien vigilada a quién?- Se escuchó una poni que estaba llegando apenas.

-A nadie, solo es algo a largo plazo. Mmm, ¿Te cambiaste el look?

-Pues claro Suri, solo me cambie el peinado para convencer más a esas ponis pero nunca me gustó, me veía ridícula.

-Vale- Le respondió Suri, pero se percató de su mochila y con curiosidad le preguntó- ¿Qué llevas ahí?

-Nada especial, solo unos libros con hechizos de rastreo además de que rompí el nexo que tengo con el mapa. Ya sabes, para evitar que nos sigan, aunque tengo que decirte un pequeño detalle que omití.

-¿Qué?

-Pues se va a incorporar al grupo una amiga mía con un pasado no tan trágico como tú o los demás pero que puede ayudar bastante.

-Pues por mi perfecto, mientras más mejor pero ¿A quién te refieres?

-¡Obvio que a mí, la Gran y Poderosa Trixie! -Después de ese grito un montón de pirotecnia explotó en el cuarto donde estaban llenándolo de colores. -¡Ja, si les soy honesta Starlight y yo creíamos que no lo soportaríamos más y aceptaríamos la amistad, pero afortunadamente llegaron ustedes a salvar nuestra cordura!- Después de esas palabras una unicornio apareció de golpe después de una bomba de humo.

-Genial, todavía no confiamos en ti y ya invitaste a alguien más- Mencionó Wild Rider de manera indiferente - ¡Y sin garantía de que no sea una trampa!

-Tú tranquilo, ella es de fiar, ya conocía mi plan desde que nos conocimos y créeme, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado no nos doblegamos ante nada- Aclaró Starlight al pegaso.

-Esperen un momento, nosotros te conocemos -Dijeron con gran alegría los hermanos Flim y Flam- Una vez nos ayudaste con tu fuegos artificiales a promocionar nuestra cidra de manzana.

-¿¡Encerio?! -Exclamaron todos a la vez -¿Pero cuando?

-Eso ya tiene mucho tiempo, antes de que fuéramos a Ponyville por primera vez, con eso ya tienen una idea de la antigüedad de esa colaboración.

-Fue un espectáculo, y una lluvia de bits, espectacular e imposible de olvidar.

-Interesante, pero ya dejemos de lado la extravagancia y mejor pasemos a temas más serios, como nuestro futuro -Cuando Suri terminó de decir eso todos se callaron y sentaron al entender la seriedad del asunto. Una vez el silencio reino reanudó su plática -Vale, ahora ahí que ponernos al tanto, en el libro se mencionan varios lugares en los cuales pueden estar artefactos bastante poderosos que nos pueden ayudar bastante: armas, amuletos, más libros con esté, materiales y demás cosas.

-Suri, una pregunta. ¿Y donde quedan esos lugares?

-A eso voy Dust, ahí uno en medio del desierto de Tamara, ahí otro en las montañas del norte, también en los pantanos… bastante repartidos pero yo creo que lo más sensato posible es ir a la Cuidad Perdida en medio de la jungla...

-Ja, lo más sensato -Dijo Wild Rider con sarcasmo- Bueno si, al menos no corremos riesgo de congelarnos o derretirnos por el calor.

-Si ya entendimos -Interrumpió Starlight- Pero si encontráramos ese lugar ¿Qué nos esperaría ahí?

-Pues tendríamos que entrar al templo de la cuidad y ahí encontraremos herramientas que pueden romper cualquier cosa, incluso diamante; hachas, picos, martillos y demás. Escogía ese lugar porque, aparte de ser el más "seguro" de ir, para los otros lugares necesitamos abrir camino para llegar a lo que nos interesa y solo lo conseguiremos hacer con esas herramientas.

-Perfecto, vamos conseguimos las herramientas y luego a ¿A dónde?

-En eso estoy pensando Trixie, tenemos dos opciones: ir a un castillo en el mar de nubes del Sur o a la Cámara de Cristal, que se encuentra muy cerca al Imperio de Cristal. En el primer lugar conseguiremos armas como eléctricas y en el segundo hechizos que nos dan un poco de control sobre el tiempo: hechizos que reducen la velocidad aparente del paso del tiempo e incluso ver el futuro más posible.

-Que guapas habilidades, y eso supongo que nos sirven para otros lugares.

-Si Dust, los otros lugares ya son más peligrosos de ir pero lo que conseguiremos será muy útil para acabar con Twilight y sus amigas muy fácilmente. Incluso me atrevo a decir que podremos enfrentarnos a las princesas y el combate sería mas fácil que la tabla del uno. Y no se preocupen de que alguien ya se nos adelantara, no hay ningún mapa ni referencia a esos sitios mas allá de este libro. El Archivo era un gran secreto y fue protegido con todo, tanto que las demás copias fueron destruidas para evitar que cayeran en cascos equivocados.

-Cosa que, obviamente, no lo consiguieron.-Dijo Starlight con malicia.

-Ironías de la vida, pero mejor para nosotros así no tendremos visitas inesperadas ni nada por el estilo. Bueno, a prepararnos para el viaje pero ya.

 **Ya estamos, la verdad nunca creí que llegaría tan lejos asi que no tengo nada planeado. Pero no se preocupen, ya estoy pensando en el futuro de esta historia. Nada más, así que adios**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14: Fortuna y oro.**

-¡Wow, esta si que es una bienvenida a la jungla!- Mencionó Starlight Glimmer la cual se encontraba muy acalorada.

-Esta jungla no es normal y corriente, según el libro nos encontramos la mítica Ciudad Perdida- Afirmó Suri Polomare -También se menciona que aquí adoraban al Sol así que debería haber una gran abundancia de recursos; pero tenemos que ir al templo en el centro de la ciudad para conseguir lo que nos interesa.

-¿Recursos?, ¿Cómo que recursos?

-Principalmente oro en forma de amuletos, jarrones, llaves… hasta los cofres son de oro. Tal parece que aquí estaba el oro de sobra.

-¡Sí, vamos a nadar en dinero después de esto! -Gritaron de emoción los hermanos Flim y Flam.

-Parecen niños en juguetería, aunque con todo este oro no es de extrañarse.

-En efecto Trixie, ustedes pueden quedarse y tomar todo lo que quieran. -Empezó Suri a dar ordenes- Starlight, Dust y yo iremos al templo a conseguir esas herramientas que les conté.

-¡Ósea que voy a estar aquí toda aburrida!-

-Opino lo mismo que Trixie, ¿Nosotros que haremos? -Habló por primera vez Wild Rider.

-Yo que sé, ayuden a esos dos a cargar todo ese oro o exploren la ciudad a ver si encuentran algo curioso, pero no se vayan a perder.

Después de decir eso las tres ponis marcharon rumbo al templo, dejando atrás a dos indignados ponis. Luego de cierto tiempo de estar caminando en medio del clima tropical de la jungla Suri empezó a hablar.

-Escuchen, omití un pequeño detalle pero no es muy importante.

-Ahora con que me vas a salir- Respondió Dust burlonamente.

-Pues que el templo esta atiborrado de trampas de todo tipo: desde trampas de fuego, trampas de dardos , trampas de empuje e incluso hay una que libera una piedra y tienes que correr para escapar.

-Eso no es problema, si fueran trampas mágicas entonces si me preocuparía pero todo eso se soluciona teniendo un cuerno como el mío.

-Perfecto pero de todos modos voy a usar una poción que está en el libro y revela todos los peligros cercanos, incluidas trampas.

-A propósito, ¿Dónde dejaste el libro?

-Se lo dejé a Flim, no se preocupen por él. No soy tan estúpida como para traerlo y arriesgarme a perderlo. Además todo el oro esta en la superficie, así que no me preocupa que Flim se pierda, se adentre en algún lugar peligroso…

Suri fue interrumpida por la pegaso, la cuál desde hace un tiempo estaba muy atenta al techo de un edificio lejano.

-Chicas, creo que tenemos visitas inesperadas. Miren ahí.

Lightning Dust señaló a un tejado, en el que se encontraba un pegaso amarrillo oscuro con crin negra. La poni llevaba un sombrero y una camisa de explorador verde oscuro y su Cutie Mark era una brújula.

-No me digas que esa poni es una… ¿cazarrecompensas?

-No, es Daring Do, la poni aventurera pero es extraño ya que se supone que solo es un personaje de ficción, pero por lo visto es real…

-¿Ahora que hacemos Suri?

Suri pensó durante un largo tiempo en un plan y finalmente hablo muy confiada:

-No te preocupes Dust, mejor alégrate ya que le podríamos sacar ventaja a esto.

-¿Enserio?, ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?

-Fácil, simplemente me haré pasar por una poni perdida en la jungla y que sea ella la que se adentre en el templo y nos traiga todas las herramientas. Así no correremos riesgo alguno.

-Eres astutas, pero ¿De verdad crees que puedas engañar a una poni como ella?

-Obvio, ¿Con quién crees que estas?-

 **Y hasta aquí llegamos, me voy a inspirar en varios juegos para este fic. Por ejemplo: este capítulo esta totalmente inspirado en un mundo del Plantas vs Zombies 2 pero solo es el inicio. Algunos juegos los conocerán, otros no pero será interesante. Si pueden recomendar la historia aganlo. Bueno, adios y casquitos :3**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15: Templo marchito.**

-Llegó el momento -Afirmó una poni la cuál se había hecho algunas cortaduras y moretones de forma intencional, además de tener mucha suciedad por el cuerpo. -Esto es humillante pero valdrá la pena -Dicho esto partió a su encuentro con la pegaso aventurera mientras, en su mente, pensaba en lo que iba a hacer y lo que iba a decir cuando la tuviera enfrente. Después de cierto tiempo logró alcanzarla en la entrada del templo.

El templo se encontraba en un estado deplorable: estaba siendo absorbido por la jungla, faltaban varias rocas dando la impresión de que en cualquier momento se va a derrumbar; la entrada estaba por completo expuesta, como si faltara algo, además de la clara ausencia de oro o alguna piedra preciosa. Y frente a ella estaba la pegaso contemplando tan olvidado lugar con una mirada que denotaba curiosidad y ganas de aventura.

-Supongo que es mi turno, pero ¿Cómo hago mi aparición? -La poni se puso un tanto nerviosa pero inmediatamente se calmó y tomó una decisión -Mejor solo hablaré sin pensar, para que sea más realista.

Y así fue: corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta encontrarse con aquella pegaso de golpe y empezó a decir frases sin sentido alguno, tales como "Por favor", "Comida", "Agua", "Ambiente" o la que más inquietó a la pegaso "Sálvame".

-¡Cálmate por favor! -La pegaso estaba completamente en shock, no sabía que pensar o decir- ¡Dime que pasa!

-¡Ayúdame, estaba en una excursión en la selva con unos amigos y en eso otro grupo nos atacó porque no se, creo que estaban buscando unas cosas que son como para romper cualquier cosa o eso puede salvar a mis amigos y…

-¡Por favor, habla bien que no te entiendo nada!!-Gritó, esta situación nunca le había pasado antes, por lo que no reaccionaba como era de esperarse.

-¡Pues que en ese templo hay unas picos, palas y martillos que pueden romper cualquier cosa eso puede salvar a mis amigos y dete...

-¿Estás segura de eso?

-Si, cien por ciento real no es mentira tengo pruebas bueno en realidad no tengo nada pero ayúdalos no estoy mintiendo ¡Por favor!

-Bueno -Empezó a hablar palabra por palabra- voy a ir por lo que me dices, tú no puedes ir así que quédate aquí por favor. -Y así fue, la pegaso se dirigió al templo dejando atrás a la aún desesperada poni. Una vez desapareció por completo en el templo susurró:

-Idiota…

Después de un tiempo Daring Do se olvido de aquella poni y se centró en lo que debía hacer: buscar esas herramientas. Se encontró con algunas trampas de dardos, de piedras e incluso de fuego pero no le fueron un desafío gracias a sus alas y a su gran fuerza física. Después de un tiempo se adentró en lo más profundo del templo encontrando una habitación en la cuál la esperaban unas herramientas que, a pesar de tener años de antigüedad, se veían muy actuales y estaban hechas de un material que ella no supo identificar.

-Entonces decía la verdad… -Tomó las herramientas e hizo su mejor intento para poder llevarlas al mismo tiempo -Que pesadas, pues de que están hechas -Sintió la necesidad de quedarse ahí y revisarlas detalladamente, pero tenía que ayudar a aquella yegua perdida, por lo tanto se dirigió a la salida.

Al salir del templo ya había caído la noche pero se sobresaltó al ver que la poni había desaparecido con la misma brusquedad con la que había llegado.

-¿Dónde es…? -No pudo terminarse de preguntar ya que recibió una descarga eléctrica que la tiro al suelo totalmente aturdida.

-Gracias -Se escuchó, era ella junto con otras dos ponis, una pegaso y una unicornio- Nosotras tomaremos esto -La unicornio levitó las herramientas- Y tú pues ahí te quedas -Y se desmayó.

Después de eso las tres se dirigieron a un edificio en la periferia de la ciudad, donde otros ponis las estaban esperando.

-Ya tenemos las herramientas, larguémonos de esta jungla -Dijo la unicornio.

-Ustedes dos, no lleven tanto oro, cuando tengamos éxito tendrán más que todo lo que hay en este lugar -Les comentó la pegaso a dos unicornios.

-Próxima parada: ¡La Cámara de Cristal!

 **Y hasta aqui llegamos hoy ¡Yay!. Lo sigo diciendo, nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos. Después de terminar este fic empezaré con otro que les va a encantar.** **Dicho esto, les mando un abrazo psicológico y** **espero sus comentarios, los cuales me motivan para seguir sin importar que sean positivos o negativos.**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16: Descenso.**

Un grupo muy peculiar de ponis estaba recorriendo las montañas en busca de la entrada a la Cámara de Cristal, no les costó trabajo alguno gracias a un mapa antiguo, la encontraron cerca de la cima, pero no contaban con el detalle de que estaba cerrada.

-Perfecto, ahora como entramos- Reclamó Starlight

-¿Por qué no usamos las herramientas del templo? Se preguntó Trixie.

-Espera- Suri observa su alrededor, solo nieve y algunas piedras- Vale, sepárense y busquen algún mecanismo o algo para poder entrar -Inmediatamente todos empezaron a buscar cualquier pista o algo.

Estuvieron así por un tiempo, media hora exactamente, hasta que finalmente alguien encontró algo.

-Miren esta plataforma- Les dijo Lightning Dust a sus compañeros después de excavar un poco en la nieve- Esta separada del resto de la roca y se puede presionar, quiero suponer que hay más de estas.

Después de eso les resultó más fácil, ya que sabían que buscar y en menos de ocho minutos encontraron otras dos plataformas.

-Supongo que es obvio lo que tenemos que hacer- Dijo Suri y todos asintieron con la cabeza dirigiéndose a las plataformas restantes.

Tres ponis se colocaron dentro de cada plataforma, cuando se activaron al mismo tiempo pusieron en marcha un mecanismo, causando que un rayo de luz apareciera de repente chocando con la puerta, abriéndola.

-Por eso no podemos usar las herramientas aquí, la puerta tiene un hechizo de protección. -Aclaró Suri a sus compañeros- Ahora continuemos.

Y el grupo inicio su marcha dentro del lugar. Estaban muy atentos por posibles trampas, animales salvajes pero nada, el lugar estaba totalmente abandonado y a oscuras encontrando solo rocas, telarañas y algunas estalactitas y estalagmitas. Conforme más bajaban se sentía mayor humedad hasta que una abertura los llevó a una enorme caverna por la que corría un río subterráneo que los condujo a un precipicio en donde caía el agua.

El grupo se quedó en el borde de abismo, pensativos por lo que tenían que hacer mientras miraban la eterna oscuridad solo cortada por la luz que emitían los cuernos de los unicornios.

-Suri, ¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó Trixie con algo de temor en su voz.

-Mmm…-Se quedó pensativa por un tiempo mientras consultaba El Archivo y después empezó a citar una frase- "La Cámara de Cristal se encuentra en las profundidades de las montañas para protegerla de cualquier mal…"-

-Eso significa que…- Empezó a decir Trixie preocupada.

-Hay que bajar…

-¡Pero qué…!- Exclamó Wild Rider- Yo no me convertiré en un fantasma.

-Tal vez yo sea muy temeraria y eso…pero sé lo que es un suicidio- Dijo Lightning Dust.

-Debe de existir algún modo…

-Bueno, ahora que lo mencionan, creo que vimos una desviación del río -Le comentaron Flim y Flam- No te lo mencionamos por que creímos que eran simples alucinaciones nuestras.

-A retroceder pero antes hay que dejar una luz aquí para saber si vamos por buen camino. -Dicho esto, Starlight dejó una bola de luz con su magia.

Después de esto, el grupo retrocedió y en efecto encontraron aquella desviación en el río, decidieron seguirla pues parecía que bajaba de una manera más tranquila y no caía abruptamente en forma de cascada. Luego de un tiempo de caminar llegaron a la desembocadura: un enorme lago subterráneo.

Se escuchaba un ruido similar a una cascada y cuando voltearon arriba a la derecha pudieron ver aquella luz que dejó Starlight. Eso los calmó y les permitió buscar en los alrededores de tan peculiar lago, pero no encontraron nada.

Luego de un tiempo de recorrer las orillas del lago y revisar las paredes, en una de ellas Trixie se percató de un detalle extraño.

-Este muro esta hueco, hay algo detrás.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Wild Rider.

-Trabajé en una granja de rocas durante bastante tiempo, quieras o no aprendí algunas cosas. Solo confíen en mí

En eso Suri tomó un pico que consiguió en el templo y empezó a picar el muro hasta que reveló un pasillo el cual los condujo a una puerta similar a la entrada pero esta tenía dibujado un símbolo. El símbolo que usaban los unicornios antes de la fundación de Equestria.

-La encontramos. Encontramos la Cámara de Cristal…

 **Y yay hasta aquí llegamos. Si quieren saber la continuación pues nos vemos la próxima semana. Comenten sin miedo, denle a seguir que el botón no muerde y agregen a favoritos que no los van a secuestrar.**


	18. capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17:Reflexión.**

Todos estaban reunidos enfrente de una gran puerta con un símbolo antiguo, Suri repasó El Archivo para poder abrir aquella puerta, encontrando lo que buscaba fácilmente.

-"Sólo los unicornios podrán usar su magia para abrirla, no puede ser profanada por otras especies por más fuertes que estas sean".

-Entonces ¿Sólo tenemos que usar nuestra magia como si abriéramos una puerta cualquiera?- Preguntó algo confusa Starlight.

-Si, mejor para nosotros.

-Yo esperaba algo más difícil pero bueno… -Después de pronunciar eso utilizó su magia para abrir la puerta, la cuál, en efecto se abrió de par en par. Sin embargo lo que vieron del otro lado no les gustó para nada.

El lugar estaba totalmente a oscuras, así que Starlight ilumino todo pero se llevaron la decepción de que el lugar estaba totalmente abandonado, no quedaba nada mas allá de unas rocas desgastadas por el agua que se colaba desde el techo y las arruinadas paredes que habían sufrido el paso del tiempo. El suelo se encontraba lleno de cristales antiguos y desgastados, supusieron que eran lo que adornaba las paredes y el techo, dándole su nombre. A pesar de todo lo anterior, el grupo no quería pensar que hicieron este viaje en vano por lo que se pusieron a buscar por todo el lugar encontrando únicamente ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue una biblioteca. Todos los libros se encontraban en un pésimo estado, tanto que sólo pudieron rescatar un hechizo: la "Huida a través del tiempo".

Cuando salieron del lugar el ánimo estaba por los suelos dado el fracaso que resultó su viaje a la Cámara de Cristal, a pesar de eso Suri estaba aferrada al propósito del grupo y se decidió a levantarle la moral a sus compañeros, a los únicos a los que podría llamar "amigos".

-¡Atención chicos!- Empezó a decir -Ya se que ese viaje no fue lo que esperábamos pero no hay que bajar nuestro animo, sobre todo a estas alturas.

-En parte si estoy algo decepcionado- Dijo Wild Rider con indiferencia -Pero supongo que es algo "normal", no siempre encontramos lo que queremos.

-¡Cierto!- Empezaron Flim y Flam -muchas veces la vida nos malacostumbra y luego pasan cosas como esta.

-El fracaso es algo natural, es imposible evitarlo. Muchas veces estas muy ilusionado y piensas que todo saldrá bien y al final todo es un desastre- Reflexionó Lightning Dust recordando la decepción que sufrió en la academia.

-Si lo piensas tampoco fue un fracaso total, este viaje nos demostró que podemos enfrentar cualquier desafió, que podemos superar cualquier reto -Mencionó de manera muy febril Trixie -¿Además quien dijo que esto seria fácil?

-Y conseguimos un nuevo hechizo, que no será una condición de victoria, pero puede ayudar- Recordó Starlight.

La alegría poco a poco volvió al grupo hasta que moralmente estaban recuperados y listos para su siguiente aventura, y sobre todo, recordando el propósito original del grupo. Después de cierto tiempo empezaron a planificar lo que iban a hacer.

-Nuestro siguiente destino es el mar de nubes cercano al Imperio de Cristal. -Empezó Suri- Según El Archivo hay nubes de todo tipo ahí: blancas, grises, de tormenta, etc. Además el viento esta bastante fuerte ahí.

-Entonces será pan comido- Dijo Lightning Dust con un tono soberbio.

-No lo creo, hay una frase que me hace pensar si será pan comido o no. El Archivo dice "Pero no bajes la guardia, esto no es el cielo es un campo de batalla".

-¿Un campo de batalla? Me suena a que encontraremos algo peligroso ahí, tal vez un monstruo o similares.

-El problema es que solo los pegasos podrán ir al mar de nubes, y también Starlight con su hechizo de vuelo, pero aun así te dejaré a cargo y te daré instrucciones para que puedan llegar al castillo sin problema alguno.

-¿Y por qué yo y no Starlight?

-Por que te tengo mas confianza a ti, al fin y al cabo tu fuiste la primera que conocí y la única que podría llamar "mi amiga".

-Vale, cuenta conmigo para que esta aventura sea un éxito tremendo.

 **Y listo, no tengo nada que decir mas allá de lo básico, solo que publicaré los cap en la mañana por que ya volví a la prepa. Nos vemos en otra.**


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18: Dos ponis.**

Lightning Dust, Wild Rider y Starlight se aventuraron en el mar de nubes encontrando un castillo flotando en el cielo aunque rodeado de varias nubes de tormenta.

-¡Vamos chicos! -Grito Dust- ¡Una simple tormenta no nos detendrá!

-Si tan solo fuera una tormenta normal, ¡Y no tuviéramos que esquivar rayos! -Le reclamo Wild Rider.

-Bueno, puede ser peor -Dijo Starlight- Y ya estamos a punto de llegar a la entrada del castillo.

Y en efecto, llegaron a la entrada del castillo la cual se encontraba abierta. Dentro de este el aire les helaba el aliento y tenían una sensación muy extraña, como si en cualquier momento fuera a pasar algo terrible. Era una sensación de peligro inminente ; a esto se añade la decoración del castillo la cual era algo lúgubre con cuadros que tenían escenas algo chocantes como: un poni alabando un cráneo o una mesa rodeada de guillotinas.

Al llegar al cuarto principal del castillo se encontraron con dos ponis guardias pegasos los cuales eran extrañamente jóvenes los cuales estaban hablando:

-Ya basta Ain, no nos vamos a ir. Fuimos destinados a proteger este lugar sagrado hasta la llegada de alguien digno.

-Pero aun así Makoton, yo creo que nadie va a venir aquí. Además el destino no esta escrito, podríamos salir de aquí y…

-¡No Ain!. Nuestra Reina nos dio este don de nunca envejecer para proteger su legado, no para nuestro disfrute personal.

-Me pregunto como estará Equestria en estos momentos, ¿Ya habrá terminado todo?, ¿Habrá paz?, o ¿Seremos los únicos ponis que quedan vivos?.

Mientras la plática seguía Lightning Dust les ordenó, en tono bajo, a sus compañeros sobre que tenían que hacer. Mientras ella distraía a los pegasos los demás tratarían de entrar al cuarto que estos protegían de la manera más silenciosa posible.

-Veamos, como lo haría Suri -Pensó Dust y en eso una idea le llegó- Ejem… ¡Hola, hay alguien aquí!

-¿Escuchaste eso Makoton?

-Eso significa que aun existen ponis, vamos a revisar.

Cuando los dos ponis se fueron, Starlight y Wild Rider salieron de su escondite y fueron a la puerta para intentar abrirla.

-Esta puerta es casi igual a la que estaba en la Cámara de Cristal, solo que esta tiene el símbolo de los pegasos...

-¿Y eso que importa Starlight?

-Pues es obvio, solo un pegaso la podrá abrir, al igual que en la Cámara de Cristal. Así que es tu turno de hacer algo.

Mientras esto pasaba, los dos pegasos se encontraron con Dust; al principio se sorprendieron de ver a una poni después de tantos años.

-¿Cómo te llamas pegaso?- Le ordeno Makoton.

-Mi nombre es Lightning Dust.

-¿Y qué te trajo aquí?- Le preguntó Ain.

-Pues simplemente me perdí y encontré este lugar.

-No confió mucho en tu pa... -Antes de terminar la frase Makoton sintió una sensación de peligro -¡La puerta ha sido abierta!

-Maldita sea, no quería hacer esto, pero ya no tengo de otra -Dicho esto Dust empezó a volar lo más rápido posible, siento inmediatamente perseguida por los dos pegasos.

Mientras, sus compañeros entraron al salón: un lugar pequeño pero lleno de decoración lujosa, muebles y artefactos varios los cuales se veían como nuevos.

-Al menos no se ve tan deplorable como la Cámara de Cristal.

-Perfecto, ahora vamos a ver que tomamos "prestado".

Les llamo poderosamente la atención un fabuloso cofre enjoyado con unas alas de diamantes en sus lados. El cofre tenía una cerradura, la cual solo puede ser usada por pegasos; así que Wild Rider se acerco y uso su ala como si fuera un casco revelando el contenido del cofre.

Se encontraban las armas eléctricas descritas en El Archivo, pero solo una por cada tipo: lanza, espada, escudo, mazo, arco y flechas. Sin embargo también encontraron un bastón que no era descrito en El Archivo hecho de oro blanco y con plumas decorando su punta.

-¡Es hermoso!

-Si, de muy buena calidad.

Mientras contemplaban el bastón escucharon una voz lejana que se les hizo familiar.

-¡Donde sea que estén, necesito su ayuda!

 **Y listo.** **Ahora, si se preguntan por que he estado inactivo tanto tiempo es por que ya regrese a la escuela, la prepa en mi caso, y me esta comiendo todo el tiempo, y además estoy en el turno de la tarde. Pero espero atministrar mi tiempo para subirlo mas seguida.** **Un saludo y recuerden: ¡No estoy muerto, esta historia llega hasta el final!**


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19: Daño colateral.**

Starlight y su compañero fueron de inmediato a apoyar a Dust mientras era perseguida por todo el castillo a gran velocidad por dos pegasos, los cuales se veían muy centrados y sin intenciones de desviarse. Al llegar a donde se encontraban los dos ponis fueron de inmediato focalizados por los pegasos.

-¡Tienen las armas!- Grito Ain.

-¡Tenía que ser un maldito unicornio!- Exclamo furioso Makoton al ver a Starlight- Tú continua la persecución, yo iré por ellos- En milésimas de segundo dio un giro brusco en el aire y se dirigió en picada hacia la Starlight y Wind Rider.

-Vete- Dijo Starlight.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que te vayas!. Llévate todo, yo me ocuparé de esto.

-Vale, te espe…- No pudo terminar su frase ya que Makoton envistió a Starlight con gran violencia- Es hora de correr -Wind Rider se fue a esconder al mismo cuarto donde encontró las armas, pero mientras esto pasaba:

Después del golpe inicial Starlight se volvió a reincorporar con bastante dificultad no sin antes escuchar un grito con gran furia en la voz.

-¡Maldita Unicornio, los destruiré a todos!

-Wow, se nota que nos odias a muerte.

-No se que le hayas hecho a esos pegasos para que te obedecieran, pero no importa, igual los salvaré.

-Se nota que nos salido de aquí en años, no importa. No dejaré que nadie se meta en mi camino.

Mientras ocurría esto, Dust y Ain continuaban con su propia batalla particular; ambas eran muy rápidas pero Ain era menos temeraria, lo que la dejaba en desventaja frente a su rival, la cual cortaba camino atravesando las propias paredes del castillo o incluso nubes de tormenta sin sufrir ningún tipo de daño.

-Esa poni esta loca -Pensaba Ain- ¿Cómo puede hacer eso y salir indemne?

-Ja, esa poni es una miedosa- Pensó Dust con alegría- Esto será pan comido.

Prácticamente solo estaba jugando con Ain la cual no representaba ningún tipo de competencia o amenaza para ella , de hecho su velocidad iba bajando con el paso del tiempo debido a que se empezaba a fatigar hasta el punto de que se desmayo y cayo a las nubes.

-Demasiado fácil, ahora a buscar a mis compañeros.

Dicho esto, regreso al castillo a toda velocidad encontrándose con Wind Rider en el acto.

-Rápido Lightning, Starlight esta peleando contra Makoton- Dijo con preocupación- ¡A lo mejor necesita nuestra ayuda!

-¡Pues que estamos esperando, vamos allá!

Los dos fueron volando hasta el lugar de la batalla y cuando llegaron casi fueron golpeados por un poderoso rayo mágico.

-¡Eso es todo lo que tienes!-

-¡Ya veras cuando te de un golpe directo!- Grito con furia la unicornio lanzando otro rayo contra Makoton pero fallando en el acto.

-¡Ya se que planea!- Exclamo con preocupación Dust- ¡Quiere dejar agotada a Starlight para que pueda dar el golpe de gracia!

Después de un momento de silencio Wind Rider pensó en algo:

-Tengo un plan pero es de locos.

-¿Cuál es ese plan?

-Pues usar el escudo eléctrico que encontramos para rebotar un rayo fallido e impactar a Makoton por la espalda.

-Buena idea, pero habría que ser muy precisos. -Lightning tomó el escudo y empezó a volar- Yo me encargaré.

-¡No- Grito Wind para sorpresa de la pegaso- Si se trata de precisión yo soy el indicado, tú quédate aquí y prepárate para lo peor- Arrebatándole el escudo fue en dirección a donde se estaba dando la lucha.

-Mmm, ¿En que dirección estará el rayo?- Pensó por un momento pero en eso Starlight lanzó otro rayo fallido. De inmediato el pegaso reacciono y para sorpresa de todos logró calcular en segundos como desviar el rayo e impactar a Makoton en la cabeza cayendo este último a las nubes totalmente inmóvil.

-¿Pero qué acaba de pasar?- Preguntó Starlight muy sorprendida- Todo paso tan rápido.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad, vámonos!- Las dos yeguas asintieron y todos se fueron de ahí.

Cayo la noche y una muy aturdida Ain se levantó de su desmayo.

-¿Qué pasó?- Dijo confundida -¿Dónde esta Makoton?

Ain alzo el vuelo y fue a buscar a su compañero por todos lados encontrándolo aparentemente en el mismo estado en que se encontraba ella.

-Makoton, despierta -No hubo respuesta- Despierta por favor -Seguía sin reaccionar, lo que empezaba a asustarla- ¡Ya despierta, esto no es divertido! -Las lágrimas empezaron lentamente a brotar- ¡No, no, esto no puede acabar así! -Ain estaba en shock, no sabía que pensar o hacer, en eso todos los recuerdos de lo que pasó volvieron a su mente, lo que causo una gran cólera interna- ¡Fueron ellos!, ¡Ellos te mataron! , ¡Juro por mi vida que te vengaré, no importa lo que tenga que hacer!- En un arrebato de ira Ain salió volando lo más rápido que podía dejando olvidado el cuerpo de su compañero, aquel pegaso de pelo azul cielo y melena magenta…

 **Y hasta aqui todo, bueno ya voy a volver al ritmo anterior en la medida de lo posible. Se acerca el final el primer parcial en mi escuela y con eso llegan examenes, trabajos... pero hare lo que pueda.**


	21. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20: Historias olvidadas en desiertos calcinados.**

-¡Hemos llegado al desierto, así que a tener cuidado!

-¿Y eso por que nos debe de preocupar Suri?- Preguntó Wind Rider con curiosidad.

-Pues para empezar siempre hay tormentas de arena y, por si fuera poco, una parte del desierto esta encima de lava por lo que hay geiseres ocasionales.

-Odio los desiertos, nunca ocurre nada divertido- Dijo Wind Rider con hastió.

-Pues en el centro de ese aburrido desierto esta el Oasis del Sueño Eterno, lugar en donde encontraremos lo que falta-

-Aja, y a todo esto ¿De qué o quienes son estas reliquias?

Suri se quedó callada, pues nos les había contado nada a sus compañeros sobre el verdadero origen de todo lo que tenían así que tomó una decisión.

-Esa historia se las contaré a todos a la hora de la cena, así que no te desesperes.

-Ok.

Llegada la noche, el grupo se encontraba rodeador alrededor de una fogata, listos para su incursión en el desierto; Rider veía a Suri con una mirada insistente, lo que al final funciono y esta se preparó para el relato.

-¡Atención, grupo! -llamó la atención de sus compañeros, los cuales guardaron silencio- Es hora de que conozcan la historia de todos estos objetos que recolectamos.

-¡Al fin!- Dijeron algunos

-Pues verán, en mi libro se menciona que antes de la fundación de Equestria existía una civilización como nunca antes se vio, estos tenían el dominio total de todas las especies y de gran parte del territorio. Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando la antecesora de Celestia y Luna llegó al poder ya que se dispusó a terminar con el yugo de esta antigua dinastía causando una guerra de escalas indescriptibles la cual culminó en la destrucción de esta civilización y en el dominio pony sobre todo el territorio. Lo que estamos juntando nosotros es: 50% armamento que los ponis usaron en esa guerra y el otro 50% es de esa dinastía del pasado.

-Y si fue un evento histórico tan importante, ¿Por qué no se relata en ninguna parte? -Preguntó confundida Trixie.

-Pues tú por que crees, las princesas quieren dar una impresión de que somos un pueblo pacífico y que nunca ha tenido conflictos.

-¡Exacto!- Se unió Starlight a la plática- Twilight me contó que Celestia quiere vender a las otras naciones la idea de que su pueblo siempre ha respetado y querido a todos, no sería bueno que se supiera que en el pasado extinguieron a un pueblo entero.

-Pues ya saben lo que dicen "Pueblo que no conozca su historia esta condenado a repetirla" y este será el claro ejemplo. Con eso no digo que extinguiremos un pueblo, no al menos de forma literal…

-¡Pues que estamos esperando, el desierto nos espera!- Dijo Flim con euforia

-¡No repetiremos la historia si estamos aquí echados!- Completo Flam.

Y así fue, cuando amaneció el grupo se metió de lleno en el desierto.

Fue un camino bastante hostil, con una tormenta de arena que parecía eterna y un calor abrasador pero sabía que para desvelar los secretos del pasado tenían que ir más allá de la arena calcinada y los retos de animales y otros exploradores cuyas vidas fueron reclamadas por el desierto. Sin embargo, en aquel castillo encontraron algo que inclinó la balanza a su favor: Un cetro bañado en oro que le permitía al portador cambiar el clima a voluntad durante un tiempo limitado si necesidad de pegasos.

Con ese cetro creaban lluvia cuando mas la necesitaban, ya que su uso era limitado y no sabían como "recargarlo", para aprovechar esos momentos y llenar sus reservas de agua, descansar y reponerse para continuar. Suri estaba feliz, ya que calculó que si seguían a este ritmo llegaría al Oasis del sueño eterno en un par de días.

Sin embargo, entre toda su alegría y sus deseos de llegar ignoraban el hecho de que alguien los estaba siguiendo a través de aquel deplorable desierto.

-Esos malditos se mueven rápido, a este paso cruzaran el desierto de los Lamentos en menos de lo que creía- Pensaba aquel pony- Sus intenciones son de todo menos buenas y no voy a permitir que toda esta locura regrese, tengo que llegar antes que ellos al Oasis o toda Equestria se doblegara ante ellos...

 **Y listo y ahora se preguntaran ¿Cuál es la excusa de esta pequeña desaparición? Pues** **ocurrieron algunas circunstancias y pues** **e** **n estos 10-11 días no me sentía mentalmente optimo para escribir pero ahora que estamos iniciando un nuevo mes ESPERO ser más constante, aunque no prometo nada**.


	22. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21: Regalo del pasado.**

Tras el abrazador desierto, el peculiar grupo de ponis se encontraron con un autentico paraíso: el hermoso Oasis del sueño eterno; con un agua tan cristalina que casi reflejaba el alma, plantas que soltaban unos frutos exóticos los cuales a la vista se veían delicioso y un ambiente tranquilo que denotaba paz y alegría.

-En este lugar podría dormir por el resto de mi vida- Dijo sorprendida Starlight al contemplar el santuario.

-No en balde el nombre del lugar- Le contestó Suri- Ahora… Una leyenda cuenta que este Oasis fue creado con las lágrimas de una doncella a la que le fue arrebatado el amor de su vida.

-Que intenso, pero ¿En qué nos va a ayudar esta historia- Pregunto Dust.

-En nada pero quería que supieran el misticismo que rodea este lugar, lo que nos importa es encontrar la entrada a la bóveda.

-¡Bóveda!- Gritaron Flim y Flam al unísono.

-Si, bóveda. Un lugar en donde una antigua civilización escondió todas sus riquezas aunque lleno de trampas.

-Bueno aquí te esperamos a que quites esas trampas.

-No, vamos a ir todos además las trampas ya no deberían de funcionar.

-¡Aquí esta la entrada!- Grito Starlight -Pan comido, aunque tampoco era muy complicado darse cuenta.

Luego de esto, el grupo se dirigió a la bóveda, pero a lo lejos los estaba observando una pegaso con deseos vengativos.

-Con que creen que las trampas no funcionan, eso esta por verse.

La pegaso se acercó a un mecanismo oculto en las aguas del oasis, lo activó y generó una gran onda de calor bajo tierra.

-¡Mueran calcinados!

Suri y sus compañeros estaban en mitad de camino cuando sintieron un calor abrazador detrás de ellos y al voltear encontraron un gran fuego persiguiéndolos al mismo ritmo al que ellos caminaban.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- Preguntó Wind Rider.

-Es el fuego de la guerra, pero no hay que preocuparnos ya que es muy lento.

-Más te vale Suri.

-Tú tranquilo, yo preocupado.

Apresuraron el paso para no ser consumidos por las llamas y llegar lo más rápido posible a la bóveda. A lo largo del camino Suri estaba leyendo El Archivo enterándose de más cosas relacionadas a la antigua dinastía como el hecho de que había ponis que estaban en contra de la guerra pero fueron ignorados o en el peor de los casos fueron callados por la gobernante de ese tiempo. El camino se veía infinito pues no llegaban a la bóveda y conforme más bajaban el calor iba aumentando. Después de un viaje que parecía eterno lograron llegar a lo que parecía ser la entrada a la bóveda. Esta ya estaba muy deteriorada por el paso del tiempo y lograron abrirla muy fácilmente. Al entrar en ella encontraron algo que les daría una exagerada ventaja en caso de que tuvieran un enfrentamiento.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntaron todos.

-Nuestra condición de victoria…

 **Yay, de vuelta al horario** , **quedó algo corto pero bueno.** **No tengo nada que decir, así que nos vemos.** **Recuerden darla a favorito, a seguir y recomienden a otras personas.**


	23. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22: Merodeadores.**

-¿Y ahora qué? -Preguntó Lightning Dust- ¿Cuándo empieza la acción, los golpes, las explosiones? Ya me estoy desesperando.

-Cálmate, entiendo tu entusiasmo pero no puedes apresurar la perfección -Le respondió Suri- Además todavía no podemos lazarnos al ataque así como así, necesitamos más aliados para que esto siquiera funcione.

-¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?

-Pues tenemos pruebas contundentes de que la historia del origen de Equestria es un engaño y creo que podemos usar esto a nuestro favor.

-Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Cómo le haremos?

-Imagínate a un poni normal, ahora piensa en que sentiría si descubre que toda la historia tiene como base una mentira y además que en el pasado éramos una nación que mataba y saqueaba. Nada que ver con la idea actual de que somos pacíficos y felices ¿Verdad?

-Interesante propuesta, además creo que con estas riquezas que tenemos podemos conseguir aliados fácil y rápido.

-Ahora, ¿Qué especies conoces que son avariciosas y se vendería por unos kilos de oro?

-Estoy pensando en los Grifos, también en los Dragones un poco, los minotauros tal vez ¿Pero enserio crees que nos quieran ayudar?

-Estoy más que segura; si no nos ayudan por avaricia lo harán cuando vean lo que sacamos de este lugar…

Dicho esto las dos yeguas se reunieron con sus compañeros para salir del desierto y recorrer toda Equestria contando la verdad sobre su origen.

Cuando salieron del oasis, Ain se reveló de su escondite bastante furiosa al no lograr su cometido de matarlos a todos.

-¿Es enserio? -Grito frustrada- Como pudieron sobrevivir a eso -Se quedó pensativa un momento hasta que al final dijo resignada- Ni modo, voy a tener que buscar a la gobernante de este tiempo, necesitan detener esta amenaza antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Arriesgándose a perder el control sobre Suri y su grupo, Ain estuvo merodeando por Equestria durante mucho tiempo en busca de la capital. Todo era nuevo para ella, no conocía a nadie y no tenía dinero para moverse de forma rápida lo que dificultó su viaje. A lo largo de este le daban indicaciones para llegar a la capital, pero algunas veces se contradecían unos a otros ocasionando confusión en la pegaso. Ain registraba todo lo que le pasaba en un diario a modo de desahogo de su estrés y lo hacía todos los días; fue de un lado para otro hasta que finalmente logró llegar a Ponyville, un paso obligado para llegar a su destino.

-¡Si! – Gritó Ain al ver que estaba muy cerca de su objetivo- ¡Hurra por el…! ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en este maldito viaje -Sacó su Diario para contar todas las anotaciones que hizo- ¿¡29 días!? No puede ser todo el tiempo lo que me tomó, tampoco es tanto, pero esos ponis pudieron hacer mucho en ese tiempo.

Ain se dispuso a seguir las vías cuando pudo escuchar una plática.

-¡No puedo creer que no encontremos a Starlight ni a Trixie! -Gritó una voz femenina- Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no tengo noticias de ellas. Es muy preocupante, ya que además varios libros desaparecieron junto a ellas.

-¿Piensas que las raptaron o algo así? -Le contestó otra voz femenina.

-No lo sé pero tengo que ir con la Princesa Celestia para que comiencen la búsqueda.

-¿Princesa Celestia? -Pensó Ain- ¡Eso es, ella debe ser la líder aquí! -Ain se quedó pensativa pero luego dijo en voz baja- Tengo que ir con ella, no tengo opción.

Sin embargo, en esos 29 días que le tomo a Ain llegar a la capital se cumplió su mayor temor pues Suri y sus compañeros no estuvieron en un solo sitio en ese tiempo, siendo la realidad totalmente opuesta.

 **Yay, más vale tarde que nunca. Aprovechen que mis clases aun no se reanudan por completo, pero de todas maneras ya estamos en la recta final de esta historia. Ya se saben el spam así que nos vemos la próxima semana.**


	24. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23: Preparaciones.**

-Ha llegado la hora de usar el poder de la avaricia para dominarlo todo -Dijo Suri con un aire de maldad.

-Y también el regalo del pasado -Le respondió Dust con tono malicioso.

-Así es, hemos recorrido mucho camino y nos hicimos poderosos, estoy orgullosa de nuestro esfuerzo.

-Sabes aun no comprendo como conseguiste ayuda tan rápido.

-Pues ya vez, esas especies tienen lealtad a las riquezas a pesar de que intentaron corarles eso de la amistad; y además yo si voy a cumplir mis promesas.

-¿Y no esperas futuras represarías o que los ponis no quieran someterse?

-Pues claro, ya todo lo tengo planeado hasta el más mínimo detalle. Es imposible que algo se me escape y no creo que nuestros aliados se revelen o algo así.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que ya les di un adelanto.

Dicho esto las dos ponis fueron a preparar todo para la batalla, salieron de la tienda de campaña donde estaban y fueron a una pequeña choza en donde las esperaban sus nuevos aliados.

-Hasta que llega, esto es algo ridículo saben -Les exclamo un minotauro.

-Estoy de acuerdo, cuando inicia la violencia -Dijo malhumorado un grifo bastante anciano.

-¡Si! Quiero ver si esos tesoros reales de Canterlot son reales -Grito un dragón "adolescente".

-Calmados todos -Suri trato de calmar el ambiente- Todos queremos lo mismo y estamos seguros de que lo obtendremos.

-¿Enserio? Aunque logremos ganar las otras ciudades y reinos aliados de Equestria nos caerán encima.

-Sus miedos están poco fundamentados "Majestad" de los grifos, las noticias en Equestria pueden llagar a ser muy lentas. No en balde la Invasión del Rey Tormenta no se supo sino hasta dos semanas después de que inicio.

-Totalmente de acuerdo, eso fue un escandalo pero en Mayúsculas, las princesas y la prensa poni fueron un tiro al blanco para las criticas por mucho tiempo.

-Obvio que iba a pasar eso -Se unió el dragón a la plática- Digo, no se nada de esas cosas de ponis pero hasta yo se que algo así ocasiona un desastre.

-Exacto, eso nos da la ventaja.

-Pues que hacemos aquí platicando -Exclamó el minotauro- ¡Vamos a darle!

La reunión había terminado, todos se dirigían a sus respectivos puestos para dirigirse a la capital poni listos para un gran enfrentamiento. Después de un día llegaron a las inmediaciones de Ponyville y lo único que esperaban eran la orden de batalla.

-¿Y crees que ganemos? -Le preguntó algo temerosa Lightning Dust a su amiga.

-No me sería posible predecirlo -Le respondió Suri- Pero sin importar quien gané o pierda, estoy segura de algo

-¿De qué?

-De que esta será una grandiosa batalla digna de ser recordada.

 **Ya casi estamos en el final, y ya estoy planeando mi siguiente fic.** **Dentro de dos semanas llegaremos al final de esta gran historia, a pesar de que perdí a casi toda mi audiencia (o eso parece).** **Los veo la próxima semana.**


End file.
